


Rumor Has It

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Rumor Has It

“Did you hear about Emily?”

“Have you heard about Emily?”

“Did you know Emily…”

“Is it true about Emily?”

“Does Emily really…”

“Is Emily…”

“Emily…”

“Emily…

“Emily…”

“Emily has a penis!”

“…a cock!”

“…dick!”

 

It’s all through the school. Echoing through the halls. Murmuring between buildings. Emily Wright has a penis. The rumor had erupted. Over the course of one day everyone in the school knew.

She’d been a loner. Almost completely socially reclusive. She cultivated an air of unapproachability. Her prior reputation, insofar as she had one, was for open hostility and disdain for anyone who tried to bridge the gap between her and the outside world. Otherwise she was quiet and unobtrusive. After the first few rebuffed attempts at contact the rest of the school was happy to just ignore her. Until she stepped on the wrong toes. A sarcastic comment and a rude gesture had run her afoul of ‘the girls’.

To call ‘the girls’ popular wouldn’t quite be accurate. Sure, they act like a stereotypical popular girl’s clique from a movie. That doesn’t win you many friends in the real world, though. But they’re still attractive enough and have enough raw force of personality to make their presence felt.

They’re notorious for tormenting the less popular kids, primarily girls, viciously. The school has censured them for it before. But just like in a bad movie their parents have enough clout to make it difficult to dole out more than a slap on the wrist. In fact, keeping the school paralyzed is even easier in the real world. Fear of litigation is a powerful force.

They had left Emily alone before. She wasn’t much of a target, not the kind of person you could get a rise out of. They might have been a little scared of her too. Emily can be a little intimidating.

She’s ‘alternative’. She likes the color black, short skirts, and big boots with lots of buckles and straps. Her ear length hair is black, but brown roots show every once in a while. She likes to add streaks of color. Often the same color she uses to accent her mostly black attire. Recently it’s been violet. Before that it was green.

Emily is pretty, but not in a way that grabs attention. Her build is average, maybe a little short. Her face blends in with the crowd. Her eyes are a ruddy brown when she doesn’t wear vanity lenses. The most striking thing about her is the lack of piercings. The rest of her aesthetic implies them, but they just aren’t there. She’s got a tattoo though. When she bends over and her shirt and jacket pull up you can see it. A black star with seven points flanked by stylized black wings. If there’s any significance only she’s privy to it.

It isn’t common knowledge, but Emily got caught with a knife at school once. ‘The girls’ were no doubt aware of that incident. But they got over it, she’d insulted them and they weren’t going to let it stand.

They ambushed her in the girl’s bathroom one day. They planned to strip her down a little and take some embarrassing photos. They got more than they could have hoped for. Pictures of Emily’s ‘secret’ spread through the school like wildfire.

 

All this runs through Jake’s mind as he stands outside the door to the unused classroom at the end of the hall on the second story of building ‘C’. Tradition holds that it’s haunted by the ghost of a student who killed himself there back when the building was still under construction.

Jake had tracked Emily here pretty easily. She’d been chased into seclusion the instant she set foot on campus. It didn’t take Sherlock Holmes to figure out that the mortified spooky chick would be hiding in the haunted classroom. The worrying thing is the connection it has to a suicide. There’s definitely a sense of urgency about situation.

But Jake is still standing there. His hand rests unmoving on the door’s handle. He needs to check on her. See if she’s alright. Tell her that even if everybody else turns against her there will always be one person on campus who doesn’t care about rumors or what she looks like. But he’s frozen in place by nerves.

He’s had a crush on Emily since freshman year. He’d been impressed by her intensity. The cavalier way she torched any and every bridge put before her. The way she dressed wouldn’t be considered rebellious these days. But in a rather conservative school district she seemed like some kind of anarchic firebrand.

She probably didn’t know he existed though. But, in fairness, she didn’t seem to acknowledge the existence of anyone but teachers. Even then she only seemed to notice if they were directly addressing her. Jake had, and still has, no idea why he’s into someone so intent on ignoring everything and everyone around her.

That crush, mixed with basic human empathy, has driven him to seek her out after she bolted from the main building. He couldn’t imagine having a secret like suddenly exposed to an entire school full of people. Especially a school that, it turns out, is full of human refuse prepared to go on a witch hunt at the drop of a hat.

But now, paradoxically, that attraction is keeping him from proceeding. His heart is pounding. His palms are sweaty. He wants to do the right thing. But he’s terrified. Scared that she’ll treat him like everyone else that makes the mistake of approaching her. Doing the right thing meant risking her burning his bridge just like the rest.

But the thought of giving her even the tiniest spark of reassurance wins out in the end. He grips the door handle and turns it, pushing the door into the room.

It’s dark. The light from the window at the far end of the room is faint. It’s pretty stormy outside. He can make out a faint shape in the corner of them, though. Someone is sitting with their knees to their chest. Curled into a tight ball. The figure is shaking but the silence of the room is unbroken.

Two options present themselves to Jake. On the one hand, it could be the ghost. On the other, it could be Emily. It’s not much of a question. Ghosts aren’t real. Emily is. He walks forward into the room. His steps are quiet, hesitant, but he makes no effort to hide his presence. The door clicks shut behind him.

The figure looks up from their knees at the noise. Jake’s eyes are adjusting to the dark now. It’s Emily. She’s been crying.

“The fuck do you want?” She spits the question at him.

That’s actually a lot tamer than Jake was expecting. He’s not sure what to say though. How to phrase his thoughts. He has to say something though. “I don’t… I want… I just wanted to say that I don’t care.”

Emily cocks her head. “What?”

That had been a terrible start. Jake starts to panic a little. “Sorry! I meant about… the rumors. I don’t care.”

Emily just stares at him. It’s unnerving. She speaks again. “You don’t… fuck it. Keep going. I want to know where this train wreck is headed.”

That’s not encouraging, Jake thinks to himself. But he’s come this far. “That’s it. Really. I… I thought you’d… I thought it would be nice… If I were in your position… To know there’s at least one person in the school who doesn’t care.” Holy shit this feels awkward. “It’s just how you are, right? So… no big deal. That’s all.”

Emily shoves her head back into her knees. A kind of muffled choking sound rattles out of her as her shoulders heave a little. Is she crying again?

No, Jake realizes with a start, she’s laughing. At him presumably. She lifts her head back up to look at him. “That was the stupidest, most awkward thing I think I’ve ever heard.”

Yeah. That seems about right. Jake really is just like everyone else, just another annoyance to be shoved away as hard as possible. He’d tried though. That meant something at least. He wouldn’t hold it against her either. Considering what happened to her today she’d been astonishingly tolerant of his babbling.

He turns away and starts to walk towards the door. As he reaches out for the handle he hears Emily again. “Wait, don’t go yet.”

What? Jake turns back towards her. He doesn’t say anything.

She does. “You’re that kid. The one who keeps looking at me in homeroom.”

Guilty as charged. Jake gulps and nods his head. “Yeah…”

“Is that why you came up here? Because you had a crush on the creepy goth chick?” She asks.

Jake sighs. She has his number. “A little but…”

“But you didn’t have the balls to make a move until now?” Any sign that minutes ago she’d been sobbing is gone from her voice.

“I didn’t come here to make a move!” Jake protests. It’s not even a lie. Just the thought of trying anything while she was under that kind of emotional distress is repulsive.

“No, you came here genuinely hoping to help. That’s too fucking adorable.” Emily wipes her face on her sleeve and stands up.

Jake hopes that’s some kind of compliment. But he doubts it. She’s walking towards him now. Her boots add weight to her footsteps, the empty classroom echoes a little with each step. She’s face to face with him. Close enough for him to make out the mischievous smile on her face.

She puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes. “You’re like a dumb little puppy. You don’t know how to help so you just run up and hope being around helps.”

She squeezes tighter, digging her nails into his shoulder through the fabric of his shirt. She giggles and thrusts him backwards. His back smacks into the door behind him with a hollow thump.

Emily leans forward and whispers into his ear, “But I’m the Big Bad Bitch, and do you know what I do with cute little puppies?”

Jake knows. “You eat them.” He whispers back.

She licks his ear and whispers again, “I eat them alive.”

This is going better than Jake had planned. Sort of. She’s not crying anyways. He gets the feeling that by the end of this, he might be.

He shoves his worries aside. Fuck it. He wants to see where this train wreck is heading. He whispers back, “Show me.”

Emily laughs and grabs his other shoulder, shoving him harder against the wood of the door. He feels her teeth sink into his earlobe. She bites down and pulls back until Jake whimpers in pain. She lets go and leans back to look him in the eyes.

Up close he can see her colored contacts. Violet, just like the streaks in her hair. She hates attention, but seems bound and determined to attract it. Like a dare to the world at large. Acknowledge her existence and suffer for it.

Her stare transfixes him. All Jake can do is look into her eyes. They’re still red from crying, but that does nothing to detract from their intensity.

She bites her lip and leans in again. This time Emily doesn’t go past his face. Her lips meet his and press against them.

Jake wasn’t expecting the kiss and the shock of it causes him to yelp in surprise. Or try to anyways. Emily takes the slight opening of his mouth as an invitation and drives her tongue in. Any noise he makes in reaction to that is muffled to inaudibility by her tongue fucking his mouth. Jake makes a token effort to take control of the situation but it’s quickly established who’s giving and who’s receiving.

The kiss goes unbroken for over a minute, until Emily finally relents. But not before biting his lower lip and pulling it back with her. She releases it, letting it snap back with a quiet but audible pop.

She forces herself against him, grinding her thigh against his groin. Now that it’s being directly stimulated Jake realizes his dick is completely erect. Getting made out with has that effect.

“Mmm, you liked that kiss, didn’t you?” Emily’s mouth is by his ear again.

“Mmhm.” Jake whimpers. The feeling of her thigh against his bulge is the best kind of torture.

“Guess what?” She whispers, humming. “Me too.”

Emily shifts the leg not pressed against Jake and twists several degrees to position herself against his thigh. She wasn’t kidding about enjoying the kiss. Not if her bulge is anything to go by.

Jake is a little taken aback. He’d known the rumors were true, of course. But there’s a difference between feeling Emily’s rock hard cock frotting against his thigh and just hearing about it.

She moans into Jake’s ear. “I can’t leave the room like this, you know. The cat may be out of the bag but that doesn’t mean I’m going to go around pitching a tent in my skirt for all to see.” She whispers.

Of course she couldn’t, Jake thinks. He should help her out. Jake’s arms have been dangling useless at his sides until now. With one he caresses her thigh. Gently sliding it up until he reaches her panties. From there he slips his hand around to cup her ass, softly squeezing. A maneuver like this might have earned him a kick to the groin under different circumstances.

But his other hand is busy with its own mission. He presses it between his jeans and Emily’s groin, cupping it around the protruding bulge in her skirt. She moans appreciatively into his ear as he encourages her to thrust forward into his grip.

As Emily grinds against his palm Jake wonders what to do about the situation. Should he be trying to get her off as quickly as possible, or did she want more than a quick handy in the old abandoned classroom? The stiffness in his pants tells him he might want to take this farther.

Emily puts a quick end to Jake’s wondering soon enough. “Mmm, you’ve got soft hands babe. But you’ve had me thinking about your lips ever since we kissed.”

Her hands are still on his shoulders. She presses downward with her considerable strength. Jake wonders where it’s coming from, she must have some muscle hiding under those long, black sleeves.

The meager resistance Jake puts up barely slows his descent as Emily slides him the down the door at his back. Forced to his knees, Jake is confronted with Emily’s throbbing cock. In the struggle to get him down her skirt had slipped back and is now bunched up between her dick and her waist. Her dick sticks out from her underwear, the weight of it and her skirt angle it outward in spite of the token resistance provided by the garment.

To Jake, who’s never been closer to an uncovered penis than the distance from his head to his crotch, the gently bobbing member is terrifying. It’s bigger than his own, for starters. Half again as long and nearly twice as thick he’d guess. He wants to say something in protest but can’t quite find the words.

Emily groans in frustration. “Come ooon. You know what to do, you’ve seen a porno haven’t you?”

Jake has, in fact, seen several pornos. He’s even, a little guiltily, imagined doing a thing or two from those pornos with Emily. The problem is that the formula here seems a little reversed. But, it’s Emily. He’d wanted to get her alone and make out with her. Now he’s living the dream.

Ugh. A little blowjob isn’t going to turn him gay. Not if it’s Emily. He gingerly sticks his tongue out and licks the tip. The taste isn’t pleasant, but the thought of what it is he’s tasting is arousing in a worrying way.

He slides his tongue forward, pressing under her head, until the tip is pressed against his upper lip. Her pulse is so strong that her cock lifts off his tongue and touches his nose with each beat. He presses onward. Guiding her into his mouth with his tongue and wrapping his lips around her shaft. It’s not quite a comfortable fit.

“Ooh! Fuck yeah. You do know what to do.” Emily giggles.

She stacks her hands on Jake’s head and leans onto it as she tenses her lower body, stiffening her cock in his mouth for a moment. Jake handles it as well as he can, making sure to keep his teeth away from her intruding erection. As uncomfortable as the situation has become he doesn’t want to cause Emily any discomfort. He’d come up here to help her, after all. If that entails sucking her cock, then he’s, apparently, down for that.

She relaxes a little and Jake starts to experiment with his tongue. Trying to elicit some sort of reaction to let him know he’s doing well. He gets it. Her fingers clench, digging into his scalp as she groans happily. Her hips start rocking a little, trying to push further into Jake’s tight mouth.

Jake is a little worried about this. He can’t get his toothbrush too far back in his mouth. Let alone Emily’s generously proportioned pipe snake. In an effort to avoid that fate he moves his hand to the base of her cock and squeezes around it.

It’s just like masturbating in reverse he tells himself as he starts to stroke. Only there’s a girl forcing her dick into his mouth. He pushes that thought away and tries to lose himself in the task at hand. Emily seems plenty content to let him work her like this without trying to force herself further into him. She moans gleefully above him, occasionally squeezing the top of his head if he hits a particularly sensitive spot.

“Oh god, babe. You give better head than the girls back in middle school.” Emily compliments him after a minute of sustained sucking and jerking. “You’re probably pretty tired. Don’t worry though I’m… almost… THERE!” She shouts as almost every muscle in her body tenses.

She cackles as she grinds her fingertips into Jake’s scalp. Jake knows what’s coming but he can’t push her hips back and she’s holding his head firmly in place. Her cock goes stiff as a rod in his mouth. It’s almost too quick to catch, but he notices as the first shot of cum flows through her cock and past his lips. He almost gags when it spurts out onto his tongue.

The taste is bitter and salty. But not, like, table salt salty, more like when you mix salt into a glass of water and it’s just weird and unpleasant to drink. There’s not much time to dwell on it though as another burst, larger than the first, pours into his mouth. Two more follow, but they’re minor compared to the first two.

Spent, Emily withdraws from his mouth and looks down at him. Jake looks up at her and, in a split second decision, swallows visibly. He almost gags again as he forces the gross slime down the back of his throat. The look on Emily’s face is worth it though. Surprise mixed with lust.

“You little minx!” Emily is smiling and panting. “Uhnf. That was beautiful.”

Jake is a little out of breath himself. There’s a weird mix of shame and arousal twisting around inside of him. Maybe even a little pride at being able to please Emily so well. “You liked it?” He asks, already knowing the answer.

Emily purrs. “So, so much.” She straightens up and stretches. “Tell you what. I’ll get myself tucked back in and all straightened out. Then we’ll go back to my place and you can really help me take my mind off things.”

Jake thinks about it. Back to her place? That means someone’s getting fucked. She’s just gotten off, so maybe… Probably not though. Is it worth the risk? Maybe, maybe not. He did just have her dick in his mouth a minute ago. In for a penis, in for a pounding he supposes. He nods and Emily’s face lights up. She’s beautiful when she smiles.

True to her word Emily tucks herself back in and straightens her skirt. She helps Jake up and makes a show of straightening his clothes for him as well.

“Come on, let’s get out of here while everyone’s in class.” Emily takes his hand and pushes through the door, pulling Jake with her.

‘C’ building isn’t busy at the best of times. Mid-class, it’s almost barren. Emily leads the way through the deserted halls. Jake can feel her hand still gripping his. There’s a hint of mischief in the smile she gives him over her shoulder as she squeezes his hand.

Someone clears their throat in front of them. Emily’s head snaps back around. She freezes in place when she sees Caitlyn, the foremost member of ‘the girls’.

“Oh, hey Emily. Ms. Blanc sent me to find you.” Caitlyn’s starts casual, but her changing tone warns that she’s just winding up for some cruel insult. “Frankly I’m surprised you-“

Whatever scathing comment Caitlyn had planned is lost forever as Emily’s fist hits her square in the mouth. Caitlyn drops like a stone.

Emily shakes her hand, it’s probably sore after a hit like that, and spits on the fallen girl. “Guess you do go down as easy as they say. Bitch.”

Did she really just drop a one-liner?

“Quit standing around like an idiot. We should get out of here before I decide to deck every asshole in this fucking school.” Emily starts to pull Jake along again.

The rest of the trip to Emily’s car is uneventful. She slides into the driver’s seat and leans over to unlock the passenger door. Jake slips into the seat and shuts the door. It takes a couple tries though, the damn thing is finicky. When he finally gets it he turns to look at Emily. She’s slumped against the steering wheel laughing.

It’s not nice laughter though. More the kind of choking laughter you get when you’re trying not cry.

“Hey. Are you okay?” Jake asks, fully realizing how stupid that sounds.

Emily bangs her head into the wheel a few times and straightens up. When she turns to Jake her eyes are a little watery, but otherwise she looks normal. “I’m fine. It’s good. Tomorrow’s going to be a bitch and a half but…” She pauses, unsure of herself. ‘Are… Are you sure you want come back to my place? I kind of pressured you into it.”

There’s some truth to that. She’d been aggressive about it. But he could have said no then, and now he just wants to do whatever he can for her. If this will help her forget about today for a little bit, he’s okay with it.

Jake nods. “Yeah. Just for you though, so don’t spread it around. Normally I make ‘em pay for a few dinners first.”

Emily giggles a little at that. “You really are pretty cute.”

Jake feels good about that as they pull out of the parking lot. This Emily is different from the mean bitch the rest of the world sees. Is she opening up to him?

“You seem pretty thoughtful. What’s on your mind?” Emily asks.

Jake starts at the sudden question. “I, uh… I was just thinking that… You’re a lot nicer than you act normally.”

“Oh?” She doesn’t look at him but she still flashes a devilish grin. “Maybe I’m just playing nice to get you into bed.”

It’s not out of the question. But if she’s acting then she must be pretty comfortable with the mask. “I don’t think so. I think this is closer to the real you. Not that I can prove it.” Jake responds.

Emily sighs. “You caught me. It’s been a long morning and being a humongous, reclusive asshole is actually pretty hard.” She looks at him briefly before turning back to the road. “It doesn’t help that you’re easy to be around. You were a complete moron about it, but you were right. Having someone around who doesn’t care about my eccentricities is liberating.”

They pull into an empty driveway. “Dad must be out on a call, looks like we can be as loud as we want.” The look Emily gives Jake along with that observation is downright predatory. She’s nicer than her outside persona. But that doesn’t make her nice.

Emily practically shoves Jake through her house into her bedroom. There’s a hint of desperation to her actions. Jake can guess what she was thinking about on the way here.

Her room is about what Jake expected. Dark, lots of black, posters for obscure bands and movies cover the walls. Nothing he recognizes. Most of the light comes from a strand of dim orange and white LEDs stapled around the edges of her ceiling.

“My dad calls my room ‘the dungeon’. So, I guess, welcome to my dungeon. The torture equipment is a little lackluster, but I’ve got a decent rack and a hot iron.” Emily says as they enter.

The joke took a second to register in Jake’s brain. No one had ever accused him of particularly quick wit. “So what were you… planning?”

Instead of answering out loud Emily pushes him back onto the bed and straddles his legs. She doesn’t waste time, pressing her lips against his. Jake isn’t taken by surprise this time and when he opens his mouth to let her in it’s a conscious decision. He doesn’t put up any kind of resistance this time, either. He kisses back subordinately and moans into her mouth.

He feels his pants getting tighter as his cock responds to Emily’s passionate kiss. It’s no shock to Jake when Emily shifts her hips forward to grind her own erection against his. She purrs and forces her way deeper into his welcoming mouth. Her hand slides up his body to curl around behind his neck and play with his hair. Her other hand moves down to caress their mirrored bulges. This time they both moan.

Jake wonders if this could last forever. Or at least a few more minutes. But Emily finally pulls away. There’s a sensual roll to her voice as she murmurs, “You kiss like a girl, you know. I’m not trying to be mean. It’s hot.”

Jake doesn’t know what to make of that. But Emily seems… happy. So he doesn’t feel inclined to dwell on it.

Emily’s hand traces his dick through his pants. She finds the button just above the protrusion and pops it free. He can feel her dragging the zipper down. The vibration sends a shiver through his body.

She stops halfway and Jake groans in disappointment. “I’m about to ruin you for other girls. Is that really okay?” She wonders out loud. Jake can’t tell if it’s a serious question. Probably not.

She finishes lowering the zipper and backs of a little to shimmy his pants down. Jake doesn’t hesitate, he hurries to finish kicking them off. His underwear had gone down with his jeans, leaving him bare from the waist down.

Emily presses him back, hand still cradling the back of his head, until he’s flat on his back. She stares into his eyes. He stares back. Her pupils are dilated, from the dim light or from arousal Jake couldn’t say. He could still make out her dumb vanity lenses around the edges though. The unnatural color looked good on her.

Jake gasps as Emily’s free hand wraps around his cock. She starts to stroke it gently and Jake moans in response. The sounds he’s making aren’t as quiet as they used to be. He’s warming up.

Her eyes are still locked to his. “Why don’t you see if you can get my underwear off. I’m aching for this.”

Jake can’t say no to the desire oozing from every syllable she speaks. He doubts anyone could. His hands slide up her thighs, pushing her skirt up until he can find the edges of her cotton panties. He has trouble reconciling the femininity of her underwear with the package she tucks inside them. Her dick isn’t any reason to not be a girl, he supposes.

They slide easily down her legs. Emily has to contort herself a little for him to get them all the way off. Offending garment removed, Jake gropes his way back up her thigh to her now free erection. He grabs it and slowly strokes, matching the slow rhythm she’s applying to his own member.

She’s chewing on her lip now, a low guttural noise issues from the back of her throat. She finally breaks eye contact to look away. Her face is flush with embarrassment and arousal. “You need to stop that before this prematurely ends with a sticky mess pooling on your stomach.” She growls.

Jake whimpers in frustration as she lets go of him but follows suit, letting her cock bob back up under her skirt. Emily let’s go of the back of his head and gestures for him to roll over. He wordlessly obeys. She grabs his shirt and works it up over his head, tossing it aside as soon as it’s free. Her hands glide back down his back, raking nails across his soft skin. She detours to stroke his hips before curving back to squeeze his ass.

“You know what I’m going to do, right babe?” There’s an undercurrent of aggression to her voice. “I’m going to spread your ass with my dick. I’m not going to be gentle either. I need this. I owe you one last chance to back out, though. So what’s it going to be, blue balls or a sore ass?”

Jake thought it over. Was he ready to have his ass fucked? It felt weird to consider. It wasn’t a decision he’d thought he’d ever have to make. But here he is, face down underneath the girl he’s had a crush on for years.

In the end it’s Emily’s voice that drives him to say, “Go ahead. I want it.” He raises his hips off the bed a little as he says it, emphasizing his acceptance. The palpable lust in the way she said ‘need’ is infectious. He’s not sure if he’s ready, but he’s willing to try.

“You might regret those words.” Emily mutters. “But I hope you don’t.”

Jake watches as Emily leans way over and grabs something from her nightstand. It’s a bottle. He can’t tell what it is, but he can make a pretty good guess.

A soft squelching sound comes from behind him and he feels something cold and slippery drip down the crack of his ass. Emily grabs his ass with one hand, pulling one cheek aside. With her other she traces a circle around his tight little pucker. Jake gasps quietly at her touch.

She moves her finger to the center of her target and presses inwards. Jake grunts and instinctively tenses against the intrusion.

“Just relax. I’m going to loosen you up a little. I may be a bitch, but I’m not cruel.” Emily tries to encourage him.

Jake forces himself to relax and accept the invader. Her finger glides in to the second knuckle. Whatever Emily is using for lube is fantastic at its job. Jake groans in discomfort and, surprisingly, pleasure. There’s a lot of nerves down there, and the stimulation isn’t all bad.

Emily works her finger in a circle to loosen him up a little before pushing her finger in completely. Jake gasps at that. He definitely feels stretched. The thought of her full width pressing in to him is suddenly scary. Too late for regrets now.

She hooks her finger downwards, searching for his prostate. Jake sucks air in through his teeth and bucks a little when she finds it.

“Mm, see? I’m not the only one who gets to feel good.” She says. “I’ll have you blowing a load into my sheets by the time I’m through.”

That won’t be hard, Jake thinks. He’s almost on the edge right now. He has been since the kiss.

Emily hums as she works her finger in and around his hole. The discomfort is fading, and the pleasant sensations are starting to come to prominence. In a minute she has him moaning into the bed. He’s almost disappointed when she pulls out.

He hears the squelching sound again followed by a slick slapping sound. She’s lubing herself up. She grabs his hips and raises them. He can feel the cold lube coating her right hand. Emily lines herself up and rests there, the tip of her cock throbbing against his asshole.

“Alright babe. Try backing into it. You’re going to feel a prick, but you’ll be okay.” Her voice is strained. She must be resisting the urge to plow straight into him.

He’s as ready as he’ll ever be for this. Which is not very. Jake pushes his hips back and tries to relax his sphincter as he grinds his entrance against the head of her pole. Slowly, and then suddenly, it pops through. There is now a dick in his ass. Just the tip, but still.

Her shaft is a lot thicker than one finger and the quick insertion had stretched him more than his body was prepared for. Emily and Jake both groan simultaneously. One from pleasure, the other from pain.

Jake backs up a little bit more, accepting another inch of cock into himself. He’s grateful for the lube. The burning discomfort is from the stretch, not the minimal friction.

“Babe. You’re too tight. I don’t know long this going to last.” Emily pants between words. She’s clearly trying to restrain herself. Maybe from orgasming, maybe from burying herself in him.

With the extra length to work with Jake pulls forward and pushes back, taking just a little bit more. He does that for a while, working himself down her. The discomfort has become its own little pleasure. Jake isn’t sure how that works but he whimpers and moans as he takes Emily’s dick deeper into his bowels.

Emily moans herself. She doesn’t apply any particular level of control to her volume. Jake is glad no one is around or they would certainly hear.

“Sorry about this babe.” She apologizes out of nowhere.

Jake is a little over halfway there when she drives forwards, burying the last four inches of herself deep inside him. He clenches reflexively, gripping her tight. She’s warm and hard. Definitely a hot iron. The quick beat of her heart pulses through his bowels via her twitching member. He realizes he can feel her in his stomach. There’s a seemingly random sensitive spot in there and her dick is poking right into it. His moan is almost as loud as hers.

“Fuck babe. I’m sorry. This’ll be quick though. I can tell you that.” Emily sounds like she’s having trouble pulling in enough breath to speak. “You need to loosen up a little though. I don’t want to hurt you on your first time.”

That’s touching. Sort of. Jake has to do it muscle by muscle but eventually he’s relaxed again. Emily pulls out a little and thrusts back in experimentally. She whimpers.

Without warning she leans forward and slips her arms under Jake’s chest, hugging him tightly. He can feel her breasts pressed against him through her shirt. She drags herself out again, almost completely, then pushes down into him from the new, higher angle. Her cockhead rubs forcefully against his prostate as it passes. She hilts herself again and he can feel her in his stomach again. His own dick is burning up.

She retreats from his innards again. More quickly this time. Jake reaches for his groin as she thrusts back into him. His movement distracts Emily from her own pleasure for a moment. She clicks her tongue disapprovingly and pushes his arm aside. Reaching down with her own she cups her hand around his tip, squeezing his length with her fingers as she grinds her palm against the head.

Jake’s dick in hand, Emily increases her pace. She’s still going slowly for his sake but her thrusts are regular and measured now. Every down stroke she hits his prostate and his dick stiffens against her palm. Every once in a while she stiffens too as a particularly load moan bursts from her lips. Jake is panting and squealing through the sheet clenched in his teeth.

The orgasm roiling in Jake finally boils over. He clenches tight around Emily and grinds the sheet between his teeth. He might have torn a hole in it. He doesn’t care, flashes of color block out his vision and his cock turns to steel in Emily’s hand. His squeezing is forcing his prostate against her intruding rod and the flex of his abdominal muscles is clenching the deeper part of his stomach around her head.

It takes several seconds to go off but when the first shot of cum spurts into Emily’s palm it hurts. He’s twitching around the cock in his ass, spasming against the hand covering his dick. Jake feels like he’s going to pass out from the intensity. But it finally slows down. The tension starts to fade.

He’s about to relax when he hears Emily’s voice. She must have been talking to him but he hadn’t been any place to handle sensory input.

“Babe. Baby. Fuck. It’s coming babe, don’t let go. Just… don’t… FUCK!”

Jake feels Emily go stiff inside him. He’s still sensitive from his orgasm seconds ago. The feeling as she starts to twitch inside him drags a ragged shout from his throat. She’s still pressed to the limit inside of him. He feels the first load of hot jizz spurt into him. He could almost orgasm again just from that. She keeps going though. Longer than he did. It feels like she’s trying to fill him up. Her twitches are powerful, stirring him up inside with each spasm. With each pulse they moan in unison.

Finally Emily collapses on top of him, still buried in his guts. Jake can feel her softening somewhat but she only gets down to half mast.

“Hey, Jake?” She whispers. She sounds exhausted.

Jake spits the sheet out of his mouth. He can feel the cooling puddle of semen soaking into the bed underneath him. He whispers back. “Yeah?”

“Thanks.” She mumbles as she dozes off.

Jake’s not in the mood to sleep himself. But feeling Emily pressed against his back, breathing softly into his ear is deeply satisfying.

Saying the experience hadn’t been bad would be an understatement. It was amazing. He hopes this won’t be a one-time thing.

The door opens.

“Hey sweetie the school called and-“ A male voice fills the room. Emily’s dad presumably.

“Oops! Sorry!” He shouts, slamming the door.

The racket doesn’t disturb Emily at all.

Jake can still hear her dad talking in the hallway.

His voice carries through the door, “Thatta girl! Just like her old man.”


End file.
